


If Geometry Was a Place It Would Be The Devil's Hell!

by Scarlet_Gunn



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: A Bit Melodramatic, A bit of angst if you squint, Alternate Universe - High School, Author Loves This Ship, Because the Author Hates Geometry, Boys Kissing, Confused Barry Allen, Cuddling & Snuggling, Flow Game, Fluff, Geometry Bashing, High school Boyfriends, Ignored Barry Allen, Leonard Snart is a Softie, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Mention of Underage Activity But Vaugely, Smart Is The New Sexy, Snart Feels Guilty, coldflash - Freeform, no powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 20:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16817833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Gunn/pseuds/Scarlet_Gunn
Summary: Snart is staying over at Barry's while he does his geometry homework. Unfortunately, Barry isn't finding the math as easy as physics and Snart is too engrossed in his phone to notice. Luckily cuddling and some well-placed kissing fixes everything!





	If Geometry Was a Place It Would Be The Devil's Hell!

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything except for the plotline! I am not advertising, sponsored by, nor connected with the Flow game other than the fact that I have it on my phone and spend more time than I should on it. This story had been in my mind for a while now and I'm glad to have it done. This was mostly an excuse to dabble in some cuddling and fluff situations but eh. This is connected to a previous story of mine, "Red Is Definitely Your Colour" but can, of course, be read as stand alone. There is the link. I hope you all enjoy the story!
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/14529981

“ARGH!” Barry growled as he slammed his face onto his desk. His hands limp at his sides in defeat. 

“Now Scarlet, is that really necessary?” Snart murmured as continued to swipe at his phone. 

“Shwut up Winny,” garbled Barry his face shoved into his papers. “Wis is enpwossile”

“Nonsense isn’t a language Bare. You’re going to hurt your nose like that anyway.” 

“This is impossible.” 

“Ah, back to English then?”

Barry carried on as if Snart hadn’t spoken.“How can I tell what angles are parallel when I don’t even know what shape this even is!” 

Snart hummed in response eyes locked on the screen of his device. 

“What separates a rhombus from a square anyhow?! The direction it’s angled? The fact that some dead sadist decided that it was? Not to mention the never ending triangles that we created - each with their own unique  _ name  _ and  _ rules _ .” Barry made another frustrated groan as he erased another answer on his paper. “I now know why god abandoned this timeline. All because some asshole created  _ this - this  _ unholy abomination.” 

Snart muttered a curse as he missed a block in his flow game. 

“Are you even listening to me?”

“Yes.”

Barry cocked an eyebrow. “Right. Oh yeah, just thought you should know, yesterday I was hit by lighting.”

“Mmhm.”

“I think I have super speed now.”

“Yeah,” Snart nodded as he glared at his phone. Fucking white dot. 

“Yep! I think I’ll become a superhero. Fight crime in skin-tight suit, get a cool name - I was thinking Flash, lock up bad guys. You know like Spiderman,” Barry frowned as Snart’s attention stayed on his game.

“I had sex with Ollie while you and Mick were at that away game last Saturday.” 

Snart only grunted. 

Barry, seeing that nothing was going to get his boyfriend’s attention back on him, huffed and turned back to his homework. His shoulders curled into himself like a barrier. 

Snart’s mouth twitched hopefully as he dragged the white dot on his game into the last curve. One block, two, twist by the green, and  _ yes.  _ A satisfied smirk unfurled as Snart gleamed at his phone. Flow- 0 Snart - 1. It wasn’t until he hit the next level when he realized how quiet the other was. And it wasn’t until he looked up from his phone that he realized why. Shit. 

Snart dragged his teeth against his lip as he watched Barry scribble something on his paper only erase it with a huff, his head hung low and eerily quiet. Well, now he felt guilty. 

“Scarlet?” 

Snart frowned when Barry didn’t even look up. As he continued to look at Barry his frown eased into a smirk that belonged more on a predator than a person. 

\-------

Barry pointedly ignored the use of his pet-name and kept his full attention on the paper in front of him. Swearing sharply he erased another answer. Barry shut his eyes and took a deep breath in the hope it would dull the urge to just shred the paper and be done with it. Strained, murky green-blue eyes glared down at the paper. Nope, he still wanted to burn it. Barry resigned himself to his fate and went to re-figure out the problem when he felt something graze the back of his neck. He stiffened momentarily before feeling the gentle graze again. Snart. Barry couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the other’s actions. Well if he wanted attention now he was out of luck. Barry didn’t even care if he was being petty, god knew Snart could be petty when he wanted to be, and went kept his eyes firmly on the geometry work. 

The gentle brushes became more pointed as Snart started to nip at Barry’s skin when the other refused to acknowledge him. “Scaaaarlet,” Snart drawled out as laid more kisses and bites over Barry’s neck and after using his nose to push aside Barry’s shirt, his shoulder as well. 

Barry shivered and his eyes slipped closed against his will as Snart purred into the spot below his ear. Barry could feel the other’s smirk against his neck, Snart knowing exactly what he was doing to the Barry. Damn him. 

\-----

Snart couldn’t stop his lips from curling at Barry’s shudder, he was also so sensitive there. Memories of the late night make- outs and heady ‘study sessions’ all born from teasing that exact spot on Barry’s neck came to mind. But it wasn’t enough, he wanted Barry to make some noise. Slowly, Snart grazed his nose down until it was nestled in the crook of Barry’s neck. He couldn’t help but breathe in shakingly, taking in the scent of electricity and roses, before licking a stripe back up the long row of velvety skin. 

Barry’s head rolled back against Snart’s shoulder as he let out a low moan. His pencil, once held in a frustrated grip, now balancing carelessly over his pointer finger. A rumble of approval came from Snart’s throat as he brushed a kiss against the top of fluffed up chestnut hair. Without warning, Snart dragged Barry’s chair from the table before twisting. 

The world around Barry blurred as he was spun around, leaving him a dizzy and giggling - his eyes unfocused and strays of hair fallen over into his face. 

Snart’s face softened into something adoring as he watched Barry try to blink his vision into focus. Fingers reached to brush aside the disarrayed wisps of hair and dropped to cup against Barry’s jaw. Barry sighed contentedly and leaned in closer to the cool feel of Snart’s palm. 

Forest green eyes looked up at him as Barry grazed his lips against the edge of Snart’s palm. Snart felt the same fuzzy warmth, the one he always got when Barry rambled about his sciencey things or said something particularly sappy or looked at  _ him  _ like he was something to be  _ cherished _ , gather in his chest. His earlier plans of seducing Bary from homework faded and were quickly replaced with the idea of spending the rest of the night cuddling, lazy smiles, and drawn out kisses. The light from Barry’s lamp covered him in a hazy glow, bringing Snart’s attention to the faint dusting of freckles over Barry’s nose and cheeks.  _ Beautiful.  _ Snart leaned down, let his nose bump against Barry’s, and kissed him. 

Barry sighed into the kiss, his eyes fluttering closed. He felt fingers twist into his hair and Snart’s heart beat against his own as Barry pressed closer to his chest. Snart’s mouth moved lazily against his, as if the teen was just savoring the taste of Barry. As if Snart had all the time in the world and he wanted to spend it kissing Barry, and as Barry felt Snart brush the nape of his neck and his heartbeat in tangin with his, he couldn’t help but to agree with that idea. 

Snart wouldn’t doubt they would have stayed in that position for much longer, experience has proven this, if the chair beneath Barry hadn’t released a shrill whine from the strain of holding the arched position under weight. Getting the hint, Snart gradually started to lean back from Barry. Pride warming his chest at the dazed and contented look on Barry’s face as he blinked his eyes open.    
  


“Come on  _ Flash _ , I’d hate for you to fall on that beautiful face of yours,” Snart wrapped a strand of Barry’s hair around his finger and tugged softly, “ ‘sides I know for a fact your bed is more comfortable than that chair.”

Barry’s face grew hot and ducked his head a bit at being called beautiful. “Please, we both know you’d catch me if I did.”

Snart only tugged at his hair harder in retort. 

Rolling his eyes, Barry stood and let himself be pulled towards his bed. Both teens laying on their respective sides - Snart always closest to the door so he’d hear if Joe decided to pop in with Barry to his left - and curled into one another. 

Barry tucked his head under Snart’s chin, letting the curve of his nose graze the hollow of Snart’s throat and sighing in the scent of soap and frost. Barry felt a weight rest on the top of his hair and and arm curve around his shoulders, edging him closer to be flush against Snart’s chest. Barry smiled into the warmth and draped an arm over his waist. This was much better than homework. Homework. Barry tensed as he realized. He hadn’t finished his homework. 

“What’s wrong now, Scarlet?” said Snart, his head still on top of Barry’s, his eyes closed in content. 

“I didn’t finish the packet yet! There’s still a page and half and it’s due Thursday!” Barry hissed. He’d forgotten all about it. 

“So?” 

“So? Len! Today’s Wednesday!” Barry started to pull away from Snart but was quickly dragged back. “Stop it, I have to get the rest of it done.”

“No, you need to take a break,” Snart was cut off by an indignant scoff but continued, “Look I’ll help you with the packet later.”

Barry stopped struggling and gave Snart a curious look. “Really?” 

“Really. I may not get all your physics shit but I do know how to do geometry.” 

The smile Barry beamed at him made him want to squint. It was like looking into the sun, all bright and joyful and fucking blinding if you stared too long. Snart’s eyes traced the way Barry’s figure dipped with his waist only to curve back over his hips and thighs. Hot like the sun too.

“Yes! Thank you Len, I knew there was a reason I was dating you,” said Barry. 

Snart did squint at that, “So cold Barry. You didn’t even mention my criminally good looks.”   
  


Barry snorted and swatted at Snart’s chest before settling back down under his chin. “And add to your ego? I think not. Plus you got to cool it with those puns Len they aren’t as good as you think.” 

Snart chuckled as he watched Barry’s eyes start to close, “You’re right. They’re so much better. Especially compared to yours.”

Barry only laughed groggily and the air around them grew still again as both teens began to nod off. “Love you Lenny,” Barry whispered, his words sort of slurring together. 

“I love you too Barry.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for taking to time to read this story. I look forward to all feedback and am always in the mood for prompt ideas. Thank you again!


End file.
